


Smug

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [207]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie doesn't like Wes's singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

“Wedge, make him stop singing.” Hobbie whined, and didn’t care if it made him sound like a teenaged female.

Wedge grinned, shaking his head, “Sorry, Hobbie, but if we wouldn’t stop you from humming when he complained I can’t really do anything about his singing. Even if it is off-key. Wouldn’t be fair.”

Hobbie pouted, “I guess.” He winced as Wes hit a particularly horrible high note.

“You should be happy that Wes is happy. He is your best-friend, right?” Tycho poked Hobbie’s shoulder, “Give the guy a break?” He wasn’t all that enthusiastic about Wes’s singing either, but he knew that Janson wasn’t going to stop just because they asked him to do so.

“I suppose.” Hobbie smirked, “Of course you say that now, but you don’t know why he is so happy.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking smug.

Tycho and Wedge exchanged a curious, but cautious look, “Do we want to know?”

“Oh, you’ll find out as soon as you see Tycho’s office.”


End file.
